


Caught In The Act

by cozycatwriter



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Hotel Sex, M/M, Pegging, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Sort Of, ada wong likes her men pegged shush, after vendetta? after resi4? idk you decide, also idk when this is set, chris almost catches them, i don't describe it well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozycatwriter/pseuds/cozycatwriter
Summary: Ada Wong likes her men pegged and Chris Redfield almost joins in on the act-idk I suck at these shush
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Ada Wong, Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 28





	Caught In The Act

He feels overwhelmed.

Sensations are bombarding him from every direction and distantly he wonders if maybe he should have said no. Or at least mentioned that was exhausted from his last mission. Another part of him doesn’t care, and wants to be screwed so hard that he can’t walk for days after.

That’s really the part he’s listening to.

There’s soft hands running down his abdomen and the surprisingly light touch feels electric. Then one of the hands is on his shoulder and there’s soft lips nibbling at his left ear.

“You look...amazing.”

Leon huffs as he replies in a strained voice, “You’re just saying that cause you’re on top.”

Ada gives a soft laugh that sounds a touch menacing.

“Well, that is true.”

With that reply she leans back and gives a snap of her hips and Leon loses his breath as the movement hits him deep and hard.

_Fuck_

He must have said that aloud because Ada laughs again and is watching him with a smirk and an expression that he can’t quite put a finger on. Something between a cat watching a trapped bird and the cat actually having caught the bird.

He’s completely under her control.

Not that he doesn’t trust her.

He does, mostly.

But the thought still sends up a shudder of thrill with a mix of nervousness up his spine.

He’s used to having some semblance of control in whatever situation he’s thrown in. Whether it’s monsters or intimacy, he likes to have some sense of control. But right now the only sense of control he has with Ada is consent. Which gives him slight relief, but not much else.

He’s pulled from his thoughts by a voice and soft lips nibbling at the point where his neck and shoulder meet.

“You seem distracted.” She’s returned to normal rhythm.

“It’s just,” he’s breathing hard, “a lot.”

“Mm. Colour?”

He exhales before answering, “..Green...mission just wore me out.”

“Well, if you need to slow down..”

“No,” he waves a dismissive hand, “I’m fine.”

Two heavy knocks on the hotel room door snaps them out of their conversation, both parties falling silent at the intruding noise.

There’s a pause.

“Leon?”

_Shit._ Maybe if they stay silent the person will leave, thinking that he’s asleep or passed out or something.

“I know you’re awake. I can hear voices. Look, I just need to talk for a second.”

That’s when Leon realizes who the voice belongs to. He was too out of it to recognize it at first, but he’s fairly certain it’s Chris on the other side of the door.

When Chris doesn’t get answer he tries again.

“Can I come in?”

At that question, Leon’s brain decides to betray him with the sudden fantasy of Chris coming and joining him and Ada. The thought of being handled by both of them? Ada’s soft touch but tight grip and Chris’s large hands and leaning on his strong body-it’s almost enough to make Leon groan at the idea.

The sound the doorknob turning yanks him from his dirty thoughts as he yells out, “Uh no! Not right now. I’m uh,” he glances at Ada, who has decided that she’s going to resume her business, “busy.”

The doorknob stops turning. Leon can’t remember if he locked the damn thing or not after Ada came in. Ada still moving on top of him is not helping matters.

This earns a chuckle from Chris, “What are you doing in there? Jerking off or something?”

Something like that. Ada’s hand is stroking something right now that really isn’t helping him concentrate on the conversation. Leon glares at her, but she just gives him a sly grin and a wink.

“Uh. Uh, yeah. Just, can we talk about this later?”

There’s a beat of silence and then Chris responds.

“Alright, just, let me know when you’re available.” Leon swears he can hear Chris’s eyes rolling.

“Will do.”

And then silence.

Leon at this point assumes that Chris has left. I mean, he didn’t even hear him come to the doorway. Damn, maybe that man does have some stealth in him after all.

At this point Ada’s fingers are playing with the tip of his length and she barely seems to notice Leon still glaring at her.

“Are you kidding me.”

She glances up at him, feigning innocence, “Something wrong?”

“God, Ada, I could barely concentrate on that because you decided you were gonna keep fucking me.”

“Mm.” Her hands are suddenly gripping his hips, hard, and her hips snap forward before she continues, again taking his breath away. “You thought about him joining us, didn’t you?”

Leon groaned in frustration, “Was it that obvious?”

“Well, I figured if you like being handled by me, that you’d like being handled by him too. To be fair, it would be pretty hot.”

Leon started to answer, give some snarky answer about dreams, but Ada’s lips were on his and kissing him hard and heavy, effectively shutting him up.

Unbeknownst to the two agents, Chris hadn’t actually left the hall, deciding to stick just for a couple minutes more to see if he could hear anything about what was actually happening.

He knew he had heard voices, he just hadn’t realized the source.

He gave a light chuckle to himself as he made his way down the hallway. As much as joining the two and having Leon sandwiched between him and someone else-even if it was Ada-sounded amazing.

For now he’d have to take a rain check, because he still had a lot of loose ends to finish up from the mission that they had just been on, but the thought of the idea he had heard earlier would certainly stick with him.

Who knows, maybe one day it’d be more than an idea.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this probably sucks but bare with me i don't usually write stuff like this sooo


End file.
